elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Express (United Kingdom) elevator fixtures
This is a list of elevator fixtures that have been made and used by Express Lifts of Northampton, England. 1960s Series 1 These are black lozenge shaped buttons with label in the middle and do not light up when pressed. The call station has a green "LIFT COMING" lamp which is shaped like the buttons. Old Express Lift call button panel.jpg|1960s Express Lift call button. Old Express Lift buttons generation 1.jpg|1960s Express Lift buttons. Express buttons 60s SG.png|Another 1960s Express Lifts buttons. Express Lift floor buttons old.jpg|Express Lift buttons (Credit to WaygoodOtis) Express Lifts first generation buttons.jpg|Express Lift buttons (Credit to WaygoodOtis) Express Lifts first generation call station.jpeg|1960s Express Lift call station (credit to WaygoodOtis) Express lifts first generation buttons.jpg|Express Lift buttons (credit to WaygoodOtis) Express First generation call station.png|1960s Express Lift call station (credit to WaygoodOtis) Express Lift coming.png|Lift Coming lamp (credit to WaygoodOtis). Floor indicators Express Lift Series 1 buttons would also work as illuminating lamps for floor position indicators for most elevators installed in the 1960s. These lamps have green illuminating numbers. Old Express Lift car indicator.jpg|1960s Expres Lift Series 1 car position indicator. 1970s Series 1 In the 1970s, Express updated these buttons with different labeling, but they still didn't light up when pressed except for the landing call stations. Old Express Lift buttons generation 2.jpg|1970s Express Lift buttons. Express Lifts call buttons 1970s.jpg|1970 call buttons. Express second generation call station.jpg|1970s Express Lift call station Express Lift 1970s Call Station.jpeg|1970s Express Lifts Call Station. Vandal resistant (anti vandal) buttons (Series 3) This are grey lozenge buttons with two red lights on both sides. Express Lift vandal resistant buttons.jpg|Vandal-resistant buttons. Bennie_Express_buttons.jpg|A second generation Express Lift vandal-resistant buttons mounted on a 1970s Bennie Lifts car operating panel. Analogue floor indicators In the 1970s, Express Lift used floor counters with illuminating numbers and arrows that resembles an Otis display. In most cases, the arrows on the hall indicators are in between the numbers. There were also car lanterns installed on the back wall of the elevator wall. Old Express Lift hall indicator.jpg|1970s Express Lift hall floor indicator (credit: Alex Ellis). 3009353708_92227a5642.jpg|1970s Express Lift hall floor indicator (Credit to Flickr user mrmattandmrchay) Display1.jpg|1970s Express Lift hall floor indicator (credit: hkelev.com). IEE indicator IEE indicators in Express Lift elevators would work exactly the same as Otis's IEE indicators. IEE indicators on Express Lift have rectangular glass display with illuminating numbers located behind the glass display. These indicators are extremely rare. Express Lift IEE indicator.jpg|Express Lift IEE floor indicator. 1980s Series 2 These buttons are made of glass and would light up by conventional bulb. File:Express_Oval_Buttons_HK_Hall.jpg|1980s Express Lift call station in Hong Kong. Express_clear_buttons.jpg|Early 1980s Express Lift buttons (credit: WaygoodOtis). Screenshot_2014-10-29-19-40-42.png|1980s Express Lift Car Coming lamp (Credit to Instagram user circleline28) Square buttons These are square buttons that look just like the lozenge buttons. File:Express_RoundSqureButtons_HK_HallStation.jpg|1980s Express Lift square call button in Hong Kong. 1980s Express Lifts call button.jpg|1980s Express Lift square call button. Notice the small red illumination stripe. File:Express_RoundSqureButtons_HK.jpg|1980s rounded square shaped floor buttons in Hong Kong. Floor indicators Express still used the same 1970 analogue indicators in the 1980s. By the mid 1980s, a digital indicator with segmented or LED dot matrix display began appearing. File:1980s_Express_Lift_hall_floor_indicator.jpg|1980s Express Lift hall floor indicator in Hong Kong. File:1980s_Express_LiftCarfloor_indicator.jpg|1980s Express Lift car floor indicator in Hong Kong. File:Express_LED_floor_indicator_HK.jpg|1980s-1990s Express Lift LED floor indicator in Hong Kong. File:GEC_Express_electric_floor_indicator_HK.jpg|Another 1980s electric floor indicator 80s Express Lift-Temple Street SG.png|1980s Express digital floor indicator in Singapore. 1990s Lozenge buttons From the late 1980s to late 1990s, Express Lift used lozenge shaped buttons with a red line under the number or letter. These buttons could be metal or glass. ExpressLift CallButtons SVCity.png|1995 Express Lift call station in Thailand. Express Lift 1980s old buttons.jpg|1980s to 1990s Express Lift buttons (credit: WaygoodOtis). Screenshot_2014-07-21-17-04-54.png|1990s Express lift buttons File:1990s_Express_OvalButton_HK.jpg|1990s Express lift buttons in Hong Kong. ExpressLift CarStation SVCity.png|1995 Express Lift car station in Thailand. Svcitycpcarbuttons.jpg|Different 1995 Express Lift buttons in Bangkok, Thailand. (Credits to Facebook user Yuttasil Kosol) Svcitydoorbuttons.jpg|Different 1995 Express Lift door control buttons in Bangkok, Thailand. (Credits to Facebook user Yuttasil Kosol) Floor indicators By the 1990s, Express used either segmented or LED dot matrix display for the floor indicators. Express Lift 1980s LED floor indicator.jpg|Late 1980s Express Lift hall floor counter with LED display (credit: WaygoodOtis). ExpressLift HallLantern SVCity.png|1995 Express Lift hall lanterns. Screenshot_2014-07-21-17-05-21.png|1990s Express Lift car floor indicator. ExpressLift CarFloorIndicator Green SVCity.png|1995 Express Lift car floor indicator with green lamp. Svcitycpindicator.jpg|1995 Express Lift car floor indicator with red lamp. (Credits to Facebook user Yuttasil Kosol) Express Lift EldonSquare Newcastle.png|1980s-1990s Express Lift floor indicator in Intu Eldon Square in Newcastle, England. Third party/generic fixtures Dewhurst fixtures Some 1980s and 1990s Express elevators installed in Hong Kong used Dewhurst fixtures鴨脷洲漁安苑升降機塔GEC Express升降機 - YouTubeGEC Express Traction Elevator at Tsuen Wan Hoover Plaza, Tsuen Wan, New Territories, Hong Kong - YouTube, with US81 push buttons. Elevators installed in Public Housing Estate blocks also used Dewhurst fixtures, with either US81 or US90-15 buttons and UL200 Hidden Legends for analogue indicators. Express_Dewhurst_HK.jpg|Express Lift car station in Hong Kong, with Dewhurst US90-15 buttons (originally US81) and UL200 Hidden Legends as direction indicators. Express_YueOnCourt.jpg|1988 GEC Express elevators with UL200 Hidden Legend indicators in a Hong Kong Public Housing Estate. This is used in the lift tower of Yue On Court. GEC Express elevator HKPHE.jpg|UL200 hidden legend indicators used in a 1995 GEC Express elevators in a Hong Kong Public Housing Estate. This is in the lift tower of Tung Hei Court. Express_FuTakHouse.JPG|UL200 hidden legend indicators in a 1993 GEC Express elevators in a Hong Kong Public Housing Estate. This was found in Fu Tak House, Tai Wo Hau Estate. In Singapore, Express elevators installed in public housing blocks built by the Housing and Development Board (HDB) between 1994 and 1996 also used Dewhurst fixtures, with US100 (vandal resistant) buttons and ULS47H LED floor indicatorsEXPRESS Elevators at Block 4 Boon Keng Road HDB, Singapore - YouTube. However, some high-rise installations found in Toa Payoh used different buttons which were not made by Dewhurst.Toa Payoh Blk 81 Residental HDB, Singapore - Express Lift (GEC) High-Speed Elevator (HD Retake) - YouTube Express Lifts Blk 5 Boon Keng.jpg|Two Express lifts in Block 5 Boon Keng Road HDB, Singapore with Dewhurst fixtures (US100 buttons and ULS47H LED indicators) Express Lift Blk 5 Boon Keng inside.jpg|A typical Express Lift installation in a HDB block in Singapore, with Dewhurst ULS47H LED floor indicators. This was found in Block 5 Boon Keng Road. Express Lift HDB callbutton.jpg|Dewhurst US100 landing button used in a Express Lift in Block 5 Boon Keng Road HDB, Singapore. Express_Lift_nameplate_HDB.jpg|Express Lift car station with Dewhurst US100 buttons in a Singapore HDB block. The nameplate is also standard for Express Lift installations in HDB estates. 15239_712482648805238_7095524740832216707_n.jpg|Older Dewhurst US100 push buttons in a 1990s Express Lift elevator in a HDB flat in Singapore. Express Lift High Rise Toa Payoh HDB Fixtures.jpg|Express Lift in a high-rise Toa Payoh HDB block with different buttons (Credit to Facebook page Elevator Enthusiasts of Singapore) Express Lift HDB.jpg|A high-rise Express Lift in a Toa Payoh HDB block with Dewhurst ULS47H LED indicator. Other fixtures In New Zealand, there are two Express Lift installation having Adams Designer/Epco WN Signature buttons. One is at The Warehouse in Tory Street, WellingtonAmerican Fixtures! | Original Express (GEC) @ The Warehouse, Tory St, Wellington - YouTube, and the other one is at Prime Restaurant in Queenstown.Interesting Buttons! GEC Express Lifts Hydraulic Lift/Elevator @ Prime Restaurant, Queenstown, NZ - YouTube Trivia *In the United Kingdom, it was possible for the 1970s vandal-resistant buttons to be mounted on a 1970s Bennie Lifts car operating panel. See also *List of Express Evans elevator fixtures - for elevator fixtures used in Express Evans elevators in the United Kingdom